


[translation] 双重告白Two for Admission Two for Admission

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [49]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Bottom Marty, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Rust - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 拉斯特的问题在于，他需要某些东西，但他不承认。事实证明，马蒂对探员们说的话对他自己也适用。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[translation] 双重告白Two for Admission Two for Admission

**Author's Note:**

卡寇莎之后，马蒂把拉斯特带回了家。这早就安排好了。除了多梅恩之外，马蒂不知道他还有什么熟人。

马蒂的家很朴素——因为空空荡荡看起来显得比较大——因此这不成问题。岂止是不成问题，还是件好事。想到要得意洋洋地向拉斯特展示自己的一切——他所有的生活——让马蒂脸上发烫，就像个小屁孩想要别人摸摸头似的。

显然，拉斯特才不会在乎这些。那个人就这样。但，想到他们将要分享这小小的空间还是挺让人兴奋的。马蒂终于不用每晚回到一个只有空壳的家了。

但还不止这些，有些东西给他带来了希望，沉甸甸的，让马蒂的胃里打了结，让他的心跳个不停。他把这些都扔到脑后，不去承认。当然，这些都没什么要紧的。

“那，你懂的，自在点，但别把东西到处乱扔。”马蒂开玩笑。

“我真是做梦也想不到，马蒂。”拉斯特说得一本正经。他的嘴唇动了动，马蒂用了一秒钟才意识到是一个微笑。

作为回答，他咧嘴一笑，让他没想到的是，拉斯特的笑容更明显了。

他觉得嘴里发干。

拉斯特一直都是那么英俊，但问题不在这儿，马蒂发现这个微笑打开了一扇新大门，他心里一跳，赶紧把这个念头扔开。

他清了清嗓子，宣布要去煮咖啡。

“我要去睡觉了。那，呃，我睡沙发，以后再给你弄张床。”

毕竟马蒂是伤势较轻的那个。

“我不想占你的床，马蒂。”

“就这么办。”马蒂没心情争论。而且马蒂觉得拉斯特的状况也不适合争论。

但拉斯特看着马蒂，好像盘算着什么，一直盯到马蒂开始觉得不舒服。

“那就和我一起睡。”

马蒂差点给自己的口水呛住，但成功地用咳嗽掩饰过去。忽然之间他不知道把手往哪里放，只好攥在一起。拉斯特低下头继续说。

“办案的时候我们又不是没在车里或旅馆里一起睡过，马蒂。”

“没错，”马蒂同意，然后才意识到这听起来好像是全盘同意他的话。马蒂脸红了，一副苦相，老了以后他经常这副样子。但当然，脸红程度总是没有上限的。

“我可没说我们要啪啪啪。”

这话够怪的，拉斯特这老家伙就这风格，没错，但他绝对是在把话往别的方向引。马蒂提醒自己，毕竟已经过去十年了。而且，拉斯特至少在说话的时候微微红了脸。

拉斯特的问题在于，他需要某些东西，但他不承认。

这话马蒂曾经对那些探员说过，而现在或许仍旧是对的。拉斯特也许永远不会承认他需要爱，柔情，和最低限度的人类联系。他总是表现得像个没有任何感觉的机器人。

或许，这是因为他女儿。

这个想法刺痛了马蒂。但只要他想起拉斯特这一辈子，就注定会觉得心痛。所有这些苦都不是拉斯特该得的。就像玛姬曾说过的，拉斯特是个好人，比马蒂强。拉斯特帅气有趣，聪明绝顶。但问题是，他不能示弱，也不能允许自己软弱。就这样，他疏远了所有人。

马蒂想变得更好，做得更好。拉斯特已经对他坦诚相见。尽管他很虚弱，马蒂也不会占他的便宜。因此，或许拉斯特无法说出来，但他需要一个朋友。

马蒂想作他的朋友。

当他被关在病床上，周围被他配不上的亲爱之人包围的时候，他向自己保证要做到。

“哪边？”拉斯特说，带着歉意摇摇晃晃倒在马蒂的双人床上。

“随便。”

“你平时睡哪边？”

“右边。”马蒂不情愿地回答，觉得有点傻。

拉斯特还穿着医院里的病号服。马蒂穿着T恤和短裤。

拉斯特躺下了，大声呻吟了一声，马蒂立刻走到他身边，用手检查他腰上的绷带。拉斯特起初想推开他，但后来还是把手放下了，转过身来让马蒂看得清楚点。

看上去一切正常。马蒂担心地用手摸了摸绷带的边缘，缝线没有崩开，绷带上也没有渗出血迹。

马蒂抬起头来，拉斯特正从半闭的眼皮下看着他，马蒂有点不安。

“你有点强迫症了，搭档。”拉斯特轻声说

“没有。”马蒂气呼呼地否认，但听起来有点像“是”。

出于某种原因，气氛变沉重了，感觉怪怪的。马蒂耸耸肩，缩回去在在床的另一边躺下。

马蒂离开的时候拉斯特差点翻了个白眼。

“干吗？”马蒂忽然开口。

“没什么，马蒂。”拉斯特说，但马蒂还挺想念这种不出声的打趣方式的。

“没什么？嗯？”马蒂开玩笑地顶回去，拉斯特的眼神软化了。

奇怪的气氛又回来了，马蒂觉得很不舒服，他动了动，把被子拉上来盖住下巴。他屏住了呼吸，但没有把目光从拉斯特身上移开。

“知道我发现什么了？”拉斯特说，声音低沉。

“什么？”马蒂还是问了，虽然他害怕答案自己不会喜欢。

“只要我想要你，随时都能办到。我是说，你从来就是一本合着的书。老是顽固地抱着对自己的那些想法，尽管不真实，也要把它们打造成自己能接受的样子。但你真实的那部分是忍不住的。也没法隐藏，除非是对你自己。我一直都知道。我对你的判断让事情走上了岔路。我知道我可能对你做出一些事情，我害怕了。所以我让自己相信你绝不会接受。”

第一句话让马蒂的脑子卡壳了。只要想要你，随时都能办到，这句话在耳边循环播放。他的脸开始发烫。

“我吓到你了？”停了片刻，拉斯特问。

“我——”马蒂张开嘴，但什么也说不出来。

只要我想要你，随时都能办到。

“马蒂？”拉斯特对他皱着眉，但没有退缩。马蒂意识到他在耐心等待。

“呃，你现在……想要我吗？”这几个字说得有点结巴。

“想。”拉斯特承认。

马蒂尴尬地动了动。心在胸口狂跳。接着拉斯特碰到了他，伸出胳膊，把他拉近，直到两人靠在一起。他靠着床头坐起来。

“别紧张，马蒂。”拉斯特说，手伸进被子，抚上马蒂的大腿。

马蒂很紧张，他忍不住。对拉斯特的话，他不知道该怎么反应，因此他一动不动。他想说出来，拉斯特如何让他产生各种感觉，如何让他觉得挫败，从心底里怀疑自己——这么多年以来都这样——但他知道拉斯特都明白。或许他比马蒂更了解他自己。

“拉斯特——”拉斯特的手越来越近的时候，马蒂努力挤出一句。

“这样如何，马蒂？”他问，显得很疲倦。“就这样？让我来，好么？”

马蒂点点头。

拉斯特的手指拂过皮肤，指尖伸进他短裤的边缘，带来一股电流。马蒂从喉咙深处发出微弱的声音。

“我打赌能不用摸就让你射出来。”拉斯特的声音带着威胁，马蒂没做出反应。

马蒂觉得自己已经快了。

“没错，”拉斯特继续，拉开被子，“你已经开始喘气了。你真的喜欢吧，马蒂？没什么可羞耻的。我打赌你也喜欢让人的老二操屁股。”

马蒂呜咽了一声，忍不住开始挺胯。他睁大了眼睛，喘着气，看着拉斯特，对方也注视着他，手慢慢地来回抚摸着他的大腿。马蒂的性器已经硬了，把短裤顶起了一个小帐篷，但他太兴奋了，忘记了羞耻。

拉斯特注意到了，但没有盯着他看，只是慢条斯理地继续说下去，声音低沉又撩人。

“你的小玫瑰骨朵被顶着，被一根头上已经湿了的老二吻着，它想长驱直入——”

马蒂呻吟起来，越来越响，胯部开始画圈，陷进床垫里。

“你太下流了拉斯特。”他听见自己虚弱的声音。

“哦，你不喜欢？”拉斯特说，假装受了冒犯，太过分了，马蒂差点提出抗议。

他不用开口，因为拉斯特在继续说。

“或许你喜欢用嘴，用你的嘴贴着我的老二。你害羞了，但你会让我进去，是不是？你会抬头把嘴张开。”

或许因为这是拉斯特，才会在他身上产生这么快的效果。拉斯特手上的动作更快了，来回抚摸着他的大腿，越来越往上——伸进短裤边缘，擦过他的股沟。

“我会粗暴地使用你，马蒂。你脸红了，口水从脸上滴下来。在我操你嘴巴的时候，你会吸我的老二。我什么都不用做，只要射满你一嘴，你就高潮了。”

就在这时候，马蒂射在了自己的裤子里。

“但我说，干这个的时候你会吻我吧？”马蒂问，喘着气，还没平静下来。

作为回答，拉斯特俯过身去，用嘴唇封住了他的嘴。一句话，太棒了。

但最后，他们还是得分开透口气。

马蒂感到贴着他的拉斯特硬了。

“要我来吗？”他问。

“下次吧。”拉斯特说。“我累了，马蒂。”

很公平，拉斯特看上去精疲力尽，简直快瘫倒了。他还没拆线呢。这还是让马蒂觉得……如果还不满意的话就太自私了。

“我想我们应该下次再干这个。”马蒂有点自责。

“我觉得我等不了多久。”拉斯特说，躺倒在枕头上。

这让马蒂感觉稍微好受了点。

“你怎么……”马蒂刚开口又打住了。

“我什么？”拉斯特问，因为他不是会让事情溜过去的人。

“我是说……你说的那些也太污了。你怎么想出来的？”

拉斯特接住马蒂的目光，他的回答让一股热浪流过马蒂的身体。

“我已经想了很久了。”


End file.
